Network processors commonly include multiple central processing units known as “cores.” Each core is able to independently read and execute computer readable instructions, and the multiple cores are able to operate simultaneously. Accordingly, multi-core network processors may increase processor performance by being able to read and execute multiple computer readable instructions at the same time.
Additionally, network processors may also include multithreading capabilities, which can further increase processor performance. In multithreading, computing processes and tasks are broken down into smaller units of computer readable instructions known as “threads.” At least some of the threads may be processed in parallel, which enables a process or task to be completed in a shorter amount of time.
Network processors (e.g., multi-core network processors with multithreading) may be tested to check for defects. One type of test is an automated test pattern generation (ATPG) test. In ATPG testing, network processors are tested by automatic test equipment (ATE) that applies an automatic test pattern to a network processor and checks its response. The test response is compared to the response that is expected if the network processor is functioning normally. Differences between the test response and the expected response can indicate that the network processor is not functioning normally and that there may be a defect.